


Les couleurs de la Garde

by Jainas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Kingsguard, Night Watch, Symbolism, True Colors, black - Freeform, white - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noirs ou Blancs, les voeux ont leur pouvoir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les couleurs de la Garde

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le défi "couleur" sur la communauté LJ Meli_Melo.

Aussi dissemblables soient-elles, les Gardes Noires et Blanches sont comme les deux faces d'un même cerf et les voeux vous font de drôle de choses à un homme, quelle que soit la couleur qu'il va endosser.

Le Noir, pour les frères de la Garde de Nuit. Certains sont hommes de bien, mais nombre d'entres eux quand ils deviennent corbeaux ont l'âme aussi noire que les frusques qu'ils s'engagent à porter jusqu'à leur mort. Gibiers de potence arrachés au gibet, noblillons, reîtres ou chevaliers, bâtards ou princes de sang, tous abandonnent à jamais leur passé, les couleurs et armes de leur famille si celle-ci en avait. Les ailes noires seront désormais leur seul sigil, le noir leur seule vêture, le Mur leur seule demeure, les autres frères de la Garde leur seule famille et les seuls à les pleurer, peut-être, quand ils tomberont. La glace ou le feu seront leur seule sépulture.

Le Blanc, pour les frères jurés de la Garde Royale. Les meilleures épées du royaume, dédiées à vie à la protection du Souverain de Sept Couronnes. Chevaliers de haute naissance à l’écu de neige, maniant leurs lames éclatantes comme nulles autres, ils ne sont que sept, sept élus dont les vies ne seront désormais plus vouées qu'à servir. Ni femme ni descendance pour eux non plus, mais la survie dans les chants et légendes, leur nom tracé dans le Blanc Livre. 

Pour les uns comme pour les autres le Serment est le début d'une vie dépouillée de tout attachement. Une vie de service pour d'autres qu'eux-même, la lame au poing, loin de la chaleur des femmes, sans espoir de retour. Mais il en est des hommes comme des nuits, tous sont sombres et parfois plein de terreur…  
Tous sont Chevaliers, mais même sous le manteau neige de la Garde Blanche un homme reste un homme, faillible et capable de violer le Serment auquel il a promis sa vie.  
Beaucoup sont crapules et même les mieux nés d'entre eux, sous le noir qui fait d'eux le seul rempart des royaumes humains, ne sont pas exempts de jalousie, de haines mesquines.  
Les uns comme les autres peuvent trahir, reprendre d’autres couleurs. Abaisser leur bouclier à l’instant où il est le plus nécessaire.

Mais Noir ou Blanc les voeux ont leur pouvoir, qui peuvent parfois faire d'un jeune chevalier imbu un rempart pour les faibles, d'un lâche un combattant.  
D’un parjure un homme d'honneur.  
D'un bâtard l’épée dans les Ténèbres.  
D’un simple homme, petit et faible et fragile, un frère de la Garde.


End file.
